Ain't She Sweet
by Beatlemania-Revolution
Summary: Alice was looking for something new after graduating from High School. She had always wanted to travel and see the world, but her parents demanded that she get an education. She decided that she would go to an art school since it was something she was interested in.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm completely new at doing fanfics so please bear with me for awhile. Please let me know if there are any errors or inconsistencies so I can change them as soon as possible. The story may jump around a little bit, but I'll try to make the transitions as easy as possible. The M rating is just because I'm not sure what I might add later and I'd rather have it just to be safe. Also, sorry about the category. I'm still learning. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy my first attempt at writing fanfiction!**

* * *

The day I've been waiting all of my life for was nearly here. With high school behind me I was finally ready to move off to college. I'd been saving every penny of mine for years to go to an art school. Now all I had to do was choose one.

"Mom! I think I found the perfect school!" I called as I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I know what school I'm going to!"

"Alice! Lower your voice. You'll wake the dead yelling like that." My mom scolded.

"Sorry, but I'm excited. Look at this." I exclaim as I hand her a piece of paper. She takes a moment to read the letter from the college.

"Are you sure this is what you want? It's so far away, and how did you even get accepted?" She asked. I knew my mom didn't want me going very far, but I've always wanted to travel.

"I've been looking into studying abroad, and I came across this place. I mailed my stuff in and they sent me the acceptance letter. It's one of the top art schools in England." I explained. My mom stared at the letter for a little while before smiling at me.

"If that's what you really want, then I support you all the way. When do you leave?" She asked.

"You better call or write your old mother every day and let me know that you're safe. Oh, I can't believe you're off to college already. I'm going to be so lonely around here without you." She said as she tucked a piece of my blond hair behind my ear. I gently pushed her hand away. I always hated when people touched my hair.

"Mom, you still have Joey. He's still got a few years with you." I said with a laugh. "Hey, I'm going to go over to Karen's house, okay?"

"Ok, I'll see you when you get home tonight." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I went back up to my room to grab my cigarettes and guitar and I walked over to Karen's for a band rehearsal. My mom knew that we played together, but she didn't know what kind of music we played. She wouldn't be happy if she found out that we played rock 'n' roll. Karen had been my best friend for years. We grew up together. A few years later we met Emily and Becky and we learned to play instruments and started a little band.

When I arrived at Karen's house I walked in without knocking and found her in the living room. "Your parents are out, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, the whole day. So we have plenty of time to rehearse." She said without looking up from her own guitar.

I sat on the couch next to her and put my feet on the coffee table. "Guess what I got today." I said.

"Some manners?" She joked in return.

"No, I got an acceptance letter from that school in England." I said. Karen looked up and there was a mix of emotions on her face. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"So you're leaving? When?" She said after a long silence.

"Well yeah, I'm leaving. I'm not staying in this fucking town for the rest of my life y'know. In two days I'll be on a plane out of America." I explained. She got up and disappeared into her kitchen. I heard her talking on the phone for a few minutes and then she was back.

"Then we're celebrating today. C'mon, the girls are meeting us at the club down the street. We're sending you out in style." She said.

The four of us spent the night at our favorite club listening to bands play rock 'n' roll and drinking beer that we were able to sneak in.

* * *

"Alice, wake up you lazy bitch." I heard a voice saying as someone was shaking me. I groaned as a response and rolled over. Suddenly I was pushed onto the floor of my room. I looked up to see Karen standing over me laughing.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my head.

"It's nearly noon! You have to get out of bed sooner or later."

"Then I vote later!" I protested.

"Anyway, you left your guitar at my house yesterday and I figured that I would return it to you." She said as she helped me off the floor. I grabbed a cigarette and sat by the open window as I smoked it. "And I'm here to help you pack your things. I still can't believe you're leaving."

"I can hardly believe it myself. Next week everything is going to be different. A new school, a new place, new-"

"New boyfriend?" she interrupted and we both laughed. "What am I going to do without you? You've been a sister to me for years."

"Don't go getting sappy now. I'll write ya, and call when I get chance." I said and I hugged my best friend. Karen immediately went to my record player and put a record on.

We spent the day singing, dancing and packing. Before she left that night she gave me a hug and said, "You better write to me every day. And remember that I'm only a phone call away if you get lonely."

"I'll write as long as you send me new records!" I joked back. As I went to bed that night I suddenly realized that that was the last time I would see my best friend for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Future ones will be much longer I promise. On a side note I had some trouble uploading the first chapter, so if that's not working just have a bit of patience with me and I'll get that up as soon as possible. Thank you so much!**

* * *

My mom woke me early in the morning and we loaded the car up with my stuff and set off for the airport. I had made sure that my guitar and records came with me. They would serve as my reminder of home. I slept in the car on the way there and on the plane.

I had previously arranged to rent a room in a house not far from the college I would be attending. When I got off the bus I noticed there was a woman standing in front of the house I would be staying at. When the woman first saw me I noticed a look of shock on her face, which was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Not quite what you were expecting, huh?" I asked with a friendly smile. I was wearing my usual leather jacket and had my guitar slung across my back. The woman was clearly caught off guard, but decided not to mention it.

"You must be Alice. My name is Mary Smith, but I prefer Mimi. Come right this way and I'll show you where you'll be staying." She said and motioned me to follow her to the back of the house. She explained that she preferred people to use this entrance to avoid getting her carpet dirty. She showed me to my room. I placed by bag down and I propped my guitar against the bed. After explaining her house rules she smiled, "Now you must be starving from your long trip. I have lunch ready in the kitchen." I followed her to the kitchen just as a boy walked through the back door.

"Is lunch ready yet? I'm starving and-" he stopped and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, blocking our entrance. He smiled. "Who's the talent, Mimi?"

"Mind your manners, John." She replied sternly. "This is Alice. She's a student that is going to be staying with us for a while. Now I suggest you move out of our way so we can sit down to lunch." The boy, John, did as he was told. We sat down at the table as Mimi placed two plates in front of us. "Enjoy your lunch, dear. If you'll excuse me I'll be out in the garden." She said with a smile, I nodded as a reply. "John, behave." She scolded the boy one last time before heading outside. As I sat down to eat I noticed John glancing at me and smiling as he ate.

"What?" I asked, mildly annoyed with his constant stares and snickers.  
"Are you from Wonderland?" He joked, looking quite pleased with himself.  
"Mind your manners, John." I mimicked Mimi's remark from earlier. I laughed and replied sarcastically, "I've _never_ heard that one before. No, I'm not from Wonderland. How long did it take you to think that one up?"  
"Not long at all." He said between bites. "It's a shame, though. I like Wonderland."  
"Apparently my parents did too."  
"So, what are you doing in Liverpool?" I could tell he was only asking to be polite.  
"Do you really care?"  
"No." He replied without hesitation and rose from the table.  
"I didn't think so." John walked out the back door without saying another word.

After lunch I called my parents to let them know that I arrived safe and unpacked my stuff. After a long, exhausting day I was officially ready to start my new life in Liverpool.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed with little event. I was able to get a part time job at a record shop, and I had a few days of training. After work I would go back home, talk with Mimi and stay in my room. I wrote some letters for my family and friends and mailed them, but I wouldn't receive a response for a few days.

As the sun entered my window one morning it woke me up and I checked my bedside clock. I jumped out of bed as I realized that I had never set an alarm and I was almost late for my first day at the record shop by myself. I got dressed as quickly as possible and ran out of my bedroom door and down the stairs.

Luckily I made it to the shop with time to spare. I relaxed onto the chair behind the counter and reached for my cigarettes. I quickly realized that I hadn't even grabbed my jacket from my desk and my cigarettes were inside the pocket. _Fucking great _I thought with a roll of my eyes.

My day wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Most people came in and looked around and bought a record or two and left. I was happy that I could just listen to records all day and get paid for it. Everything was going well until I noticed some teddy boys, as Mr. Clark had called them, come into the shop. He explained that teddy boys were most likely to try and steal merchandise from the shop. I didn't see any reason not to trust the boys, but I had to do my job. They were with a blonde boy that didn't appear to be a teddy at all, but he came in with the other three.

The boys looked through rock 'n' roll albums for a bit and joked with each other. I thought I heard a familiar voice so I looked at the boys a bit closer and I recognized one of them, but I couldn't remember his name. I was leaning forward with my elbows on the counter as I tried to place the name of the boy. He noticed me looking at him and walked toward me while his friends looked at an Elvis album.

"Look, it's Miss Wonderland. You like what you see? You've been starin' at me this whole time." He teased.  
I stood up straight and replied. "No, I'm just trying to remember your name."  
The boy mocked being offended. "John Lennon, and don't you forget that again!" he replied with a smirk. The blonde boy walked over and gave John a friendly pat on the back.  
"Are you harassing the poor clerk, Winston?" He said. John punched the boy on the shoulder.  
"Shut up, Pete. I'm just introducing myself to her."  
I let out a laugh. "Winston? Is that your middle name?"  
John made a face of disgust at Pete. "I'll cripple ya fer that, Shotton!" he muttered.  
"Yer the bird that's staying at Mendips, aren't ya?" Pete asked. I nodded as an answer.  
"So this is the famous Alice, eh? Where's yer leather that I've 'eard about?" A doe-eyed boy said from behind Pete. I hadn't even noticed their friends walk over. The other boys looked younger than John and Pete.  
"My reputation precedes me, I see." I smirked and looked at John who was visibly annoyed and looking at the floor. "It's back home. I wish I'd brought it though. My cigarettes are in the pocket." John silently dug a pack from his pocket and offered me a cigarette and a match. "Oh, thank you." I said as I lit it. He nodded and turn to the other boys.  
"Just buy the damn records and let's get out of 'ere already." He said as he walked toward the door of the shop.  
"I'm Paul, by the way. At this 'ere is George. Say 'ello, George." Paul said as he put his around the boy next to him.  
"'ello, George." The smaller boy said with a crooked smile.  
"I've never seen anyone leave Lennon speechless before. I like you already." Pete said as Paul paid for the records he had chosen.  
"I guess you are somethin' special after all." Paul said with a wink as the boys turned to walk toward their annoyed friend.

_What the fuck was that supposed to mean?_

I shrugged the strange comment off and went on with my day.

I got home a little late for dinner so I ate alone. Nobody else was in the house as far as I could tell so I wanted to take advantage of it and play some records at full volume.

As I reached the top of the steps I noticed that not only was the door to what I knew was John's room, which was right next to mine, open, but mine was as well. I must have been in such a hurry this morning that I had forgotten to close it. I could hear faint noises coming from one of the rooms. As I got closer I realized it was mine. I leaned against the frame of the door and crossed my arms when I noticed John standing near my desk. I cleared my throat loudly to make my presence known. He jumped and dropped something to the floor as he turned around. "Oh." He said as he picked up what he had dropped, my leather jacket. He reached in the pocket and pulled out my cigarettes and took one and tossed the jacket and pack aside. "You owe me one from earlier." He pushed past me and walked into his room and closed the door. I turned and opened his door as he sat on his bed. "Hey, You can't just go barging into people's rooms without knockin'!" He yelled at me as he jumped up.  
"I'm sorry, did I not just catch you in my room not even two seconds ago? And you were going through my stuff! Don't act like that didn't just happen because it sure as hell did."  
"I already told you what I was doin'."  
"You could have just waited until I got home and asked me instead of just taking it." By now our voices were loud enough that Mimi had heard us downstairs.  
"What on earth is going on up here?" Mimi said as she walked down the hall toward us.  
"It's nothing, Mimi." John said as he walked closer to the door way.  
"It doesn't sound like nothing. I demand to know what's going on."  
"I just got home and this pervert was in my room going through my stuff." I explained quickly. John rolled his eyes.  
"John, I raised you better than that. You know that you are to stay out of the tenant's rooms. Especially a woman's room." She scolded, and then turned to me, "And you musn't be entering boys rooms either. Now I want no more of this." She said sternly and walked away.  
John got closer to my face, "Out." He snarled.  
"Fuck off!" I replied with venom in my voice. I turned on my heel and walked straight to my room and closed the door. I was so angry and I could feel tears threatening to fill my eyes. I hated that about myself. Every time I got angry I would cry. I fought against them and picked up my guitar and started strumming out a song. I started to feel better until I heard a knock at my door a few minutes later. _What now? _"Come." I said simply. I didn't feel like moving from my bed. As the door opened I stopped strumming and rolled my eyes when I noticed it was John at my door.

"That would be lovely right now, actually." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for jokes right now.  
"Can I help you?" I asked impatiently.  
"What kind of guitar is that?" He asked after a brief pause.  
"Do you really care?" I asked annoyed.  
"Yeah, actually I do." His answer had caught me off guard.  
"Gibson." I answered.  
"Play something." He demanded as he sat on the chair opposite my bed.  
"Um, okay." I said as I began thinking of a song to play. I settled on _Johnny B. Goode. _The song came out earlier in the year and I immediately set off to learn it. As I played I noticed that John began to sing along to the song.  
After I had finished the song John smiled, "Yer good. I don't know any birds that can play like that."  
"I don't know any birds that play guitar either. Can't be easy with wings and all." We laughed at the mental image. "I'm no bird. I'm a girl. Actually, I'm a grown woman I suppose. I just can't seem to get used to that." John picked up my record collection and began looking through them. As much as he annoyed me I have to admit that we had a similar taste in music.

As I lay in bed that night I couldn't help but thinking about the day I had. It started out awful with almost being late and that awful fight with John. I started to wonder why he had come to talk to me after what I'd said to him. I wanted to get out of my bed and run over to his room to tell him that I was sorry, but I was too tired to move. It would just have to wait until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I had a few chapters written up, but I never had time to proof read them. Then I got writer's block and had no motivation. I've got tons of new chapters coming, though. I know a few events that I'm going to add in, but I'm going to try and space them apart a little. Anyway, I'm sure you're tired of my rambling. On with the story:**

* * *

The next morning I slept through breakfast, I always did. I got ready for the day and went downstairs. I decided that I would make myself a cup of tea. It had really grown on me since I've been here. As I poured the hot water into my cup I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. John walked into the kitchen looking a mess. His hair was all out of place, he was wearing an old white t-shirt and the same pants from yesterday. "Get in a fight with your bed? Looks like you lost." I began pouring hot water into another cup. I didn't know John very well, but I did know that he almost always woke up around the same time as me and had a cup of tea for breakfast.

He smiled as he sat down at the table. "No, you should see my bed. I'm sure that I won." He raised his hands above his head in victory. I handed him his cup and sat down opposite of him.  
"It's the first time I've actually made tea, but I've watched Mimi do it enough that I think I've got it figured out." I said as I took a sip from my cup. John did the same. He put his cup down and placed both his hands around his neck and acted like he had been poisoned. I kicked him under the table and he laughed. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, and I definitely shouldn't have told you to fuck off." John silently nodded as he took a sip of his tea.

The door opened and Mimi stepped through carrying letters in her hand. "Alice, you're awake. Good. I've just been to the post office and there were some letters for you." She handed the white envelopes to me. One with my mother's writing and another from my best friend.  
"Thank you. You really didn't have to pick them up for me." She turned her attention to John.  
"John, you really must make sure you're presentable before coming down here.  
"I've got a shirt and trousers on, 'aven't I? I'd say that's presentable." He retorted. Mimi gave him a stern look and walked out of the kitchen.

"She's really tough on you, isn't she?" I observed.  
"That's cause she's me Auntie. It's pretty much 'er job." He replied casually. I suddenly remembered what she said to John last night. _I raised you better than that_. It was safe to assume that she had taken over the role of a mother in his life. My mind was filled with questions: _What happened to his parents? How long had he been living with his Aunt Mimi? _ Now didn't seem like the right time to ask. "Any road, I need a bath. Unless you wanna lick me clean?" He said as he rose from the table. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Then at least promise not to walk in on me." He walked out of the kitchen with a grin on his face.

I cleaned the leftover breakfast dishes and put them away. I took my two envelopes up to my room and read them. My mother's letter was full of parental worry and questions while Karen's was full of reminiscing and stories about her and the other girls going out. For the first time since I arrived I realized how much I wished I was back home sharing these moments with them. I replied to the letters and I was about to leave the house. John had caught up with me as I walked out the front gate.

"Where ya going, Wonderland?"  
"I've got to mail these letters."  
"Where ya going after that?" he asked as we started walking  
"I haven't thought that far ahead yet." I admitted.  
"Yer comin' with me. That's what yer doing."  
"Am I, now? Says who?" I stopped and put my hands on my hips.  
"I says. How many friends 'ave you made since you got 'ere? Exactly none. Now are ya gonna come with me or what?"  
"Maybe I don't want you as a friend." I protested.  
"Well too bad. You've got me." He grinned.  
"Oh, lucky me." I replied sarcastically. As we walked John retrieved two cigarettes from his pocket. He lit them and offered one to me.

"I have my own you know. If I take that it doesn't give you permission to just go through my stuff again."  
"I'm trying to be nice. Now, do you want the fucking cigarette or not?"  
"Only because I don't want to waste perfectly good tobacco." I said as I took it from him.  
"That's the one I took from you anyway. So really I'm just giving it back."  
"Oh well bless your little heart."

We chatted about music as we walked to the post office and I mailed my letters home. I let John lead the way to wherever it was we were going. He walked to a door and knocked on it. A smaller boy opened the door. "Is yer dad 'ere, Mike?" John asked the boy who shook his head in response. "Good." John stepped into the house and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Get yer ass down 'ere McCartney!" he yelled up the steps then turned and motioned for me to follow him into the living room.

After a few minutes I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and toward the room. Paul started talking before he entered the room, "John, must you yell every-" He stopped talking when he noticed I was in the room. "Oh, hello Alice." He greeted me sounding surprised.  
"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" I said with a pout.  
"Oh, I am. I just wasn't expecting it is all."  
"Relax, it's just a joke." I laughed and Paul smiled in return.  
"The poor girl was practically beggin' to come with me." John said. He got on his knees and folded his hands to mimic begging "'Oh John, please take me with you! I'm such a loser and have no friends of my own! Please let me come!'" He mocked my accent and voice.  
"That's not what happened at all! You're the one that asked me to come with you." I said as I pushed him over onto the floor.  
"See that, Paul? She can't keep 'er 'ands off me!" He said as he stood up.  
"Off your throat maybe."  
"I'd like to see you try, Wonderland."  
"Keep it up, Winston." I warned him.  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Both of you need to calm down. You're both 'ere so it doesn't matter who asked who." Paul interjected. I rolled my eyes and John changed the subject.  
"Are you ready to go now?" He asked and Paul nodded. I still had no clue where we were going.

I walked with the boys as they walked out of the house and up the street. John and Paul casually chatted along the way and I remained quiet, still annoyed with John. We approached a building that had a lot of people standing outside of it. I noticed a red sign above a door: The Cavern Club. George was waiting there for us. "Everything's ready." George said as we walked down the steps into the club. I could hear music getting louder the further we went down into the building.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs it opened into a narrow room with a stage with a band performing. I followed the boys to the front of the stage. I noticed Paul and George walk past it when the band finished playing. John turned to look at me. "I want you to stay right here, okay?" I could tell he could read the annoyance on my face. "Just trust me." He added. I hadn't realized that there was a man on the stage talking until the audience burst into applause. John turned and jumped up onto the stage as Paul and George walked on and another boy sat at the drums. George handed John a guitar. Paul counted and the boys began to play.

I stood in the audience and watched the boys perform. All four of them were dressed in leather jackets, black t-shirts, and drainpipe pants. I noticed that John looked more relaxed on that stage than I had ever seen him before. He obviously loved interacting and joking with the audience. While I watched the show I would occasionally catch John looking down at me and smiling. He really looked like he was in his element.

After the show the four boys exited the stage and three of them walked through the door to the back stage area. John jumped off of the front of the stage and landed in front of where I was standing. He grabbed my hand and led me toward the door the others had gone through. When we reached the room he turned to me with a smile. "Well? What do ya think?" he asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel.

I playfully pushed him, "You never told me you played guitar! Or that you were in a band! That was amazing!"  
"Yeah, we were pretty great. Weren't we, lads?" He turned and walked toward the others and they cheered in agreement.  
"How often do you play here?"  
"Every day we play the lunchtime sessions. We might get the occasional evening session if we're lucky." Paul answered.  
"Or sometimes we play at the Casbah in Pete's basement." George added and pointed to the drummer.

The boys packed their equipment and we walked out a back door into an alley. We talked about the show until the other three went their separate ways to go home. "Why didn't you tell me you played?" I asked.  
John shrugged. "I wanted to show you instead." Those were the words that came out of his mouth, but I knew what he really meant.  
"You mean you wanted to show off."  
"Now you know how a _real_ musician does it."  
"So you think your better than me now, do ya?" I asked with a grin as I retrieved my cigarettes from my pocket.  
He stopped in front of the house and got close to my face. "I know I am." He said with a confident smile and took the cigarette out of my hand.  
"We'll see about that, Winston." I said as I put a cigarette between my lips and held out the match for him to light his.  
"I told ya not to call me that." This time he sounded more pleading than angry.  
"That's why I said it." I retorted as I walked inside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This chapter is pretty long. Sorry about that.**

* * *

The next morning I had to go to work and then meet with someone from my new school to get my classes in order. I put on a nice dress so I would be presentable for my meeting. As I walked out of my room John's door opened. He leaned on the frame and looked me up and down with a grin. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs. I could tell he was about to make some sarcastic remark and I didn't want to start my day with an argument.

After work I went right to the school. At least I knew where that was. Once I was there I had no idea where to go. "You look lost. Do you need help?" Two girls had noticed me looking around the building. One has short brown hair and the other had shoulder length blonde hair.

"Yes, actually I do. I'm new here and I'm supposed to meet with an advisor or something, but I have no idea where I'm supposed to go." I explained.

"What's yer field?" The brunette asked.  
"General Art."  
"Oh, you'll be with me! Come along I'll show you where to go. After your meeting Cynthia and I could give you a tour of the school if you would like?" She offered. "My name is Catherine, by the way. Just call me Cat."  
"Alice. And that sounds lovely."

We found the office and my meeting went quick. As promised, Catherine and Cynthia were outside of the office waiting for me and showed me where all of my classes would be. Luckily Catherine would be in most of my classes so at least I knew one person already. After the tour the girls invited me to lunch with them.

"What brings you to Liverpool, Alice?" Cynthia asked after we ordered our food.  
"A change of scenery mostly."  
"How did you end up 'ere of all places?" Catherine joked.  
"I just found a couple of art schools outside of America, and this is the one that caught my eye." I chatted with the two girls while we ate. I didn't even notice when my favorite, and I use that term loosely, boys came in.  
"Well, if it isn't Wonderland. I'm startin' to think yer following me. Can't get enough of me, eh?" I rolled my eyes and looked up at John.  
"How am I following you when I was already here when you walked in, Winston?" I pointed out and the girls giggled. John made a face of disgust and turned and walked back toward Paul, George, and Pete Shotton.

Catherine laughed out loud once he walked away. "You didn't tell me you knew Lennon."  
"Sometimes I'd rather not know him, truthfully. He's a pain in the ass. I've run into him almost everywhere I've gone so far."  
"This is a popular place for lunch, especially for students. It's almost inevitable to run into him here." Cynthia pointed out.  
"Do you know him?" I asked both the girls.  
"No, but I know about the teddy's. They're no good troublemakers as far as I'm concerned." Cynthia answered first.  
"I used to know 'im." Catherine was smiling at a memory. "I went out with 'im briefly."  
"You dated a teddy?" Cynthia seemed surprised by this information.  
Catherine nodded. "Yeah. He could be sweet sometimes. Mostly 'e's just making crude jokes. He got what 'e wanted out of our 'relationship', if you can even call it one, and moved on." She turned to me, "You should stay away from him."  
"I don't have any plans to get near him." I replied.  
"Good. I 'ave to admit, I've never seen anyone get 'im so mad that 'e went speechless. You really got to 'im back there, didn't ya?" She nudged me while she spoke.  
I just shrugged, "You're not the first person to tell me that." The girls began gossiping about old boyfriends, Cynthia's current boyfriend, and other friends of theirs while we paid our bill and left.

I spent most of the day hanging out with my new friends. After it got dark we parted ways and I walked back toward Mendips by myself. I heard a familiar voice call my name and I turned toward it. Paul came jogging up from behind me. "Nice dress. I don't think I've seen you in anything but trousers or a skirt." He observed.  
"Paul, I hardly recognize you without John attached to your hip." I retorted.  
"Oh, don't be so hard on 'im. Mind if I walk with ya?" I shook my head and we started walking. I could smell beer coming off of Paul.  
"Have you been drinking?" I asked.  
"Just one or two. John drank most of 'em. You can really get under his skin sometimes, y'know."  
"He gets under mine too."  
"Yeah, but that's just John. He does that to everybody. I mean you really mess 'im up. It's probably because you don't take his shit." He paused. "He's really not a bad guy."  
"I know." My answer seemed to surprise Paul. His eyes snapped to me as soon as the words left my lips, but I kept looking forward. "I just think he's a pain in the ass."  
"Just go easy on 'im, okay?" Paul asked as we reached the front gates.  
"No promises." I said with a smile. When I noticed that Paul was still completely serious I added, "I'll try." Paul nodded as thanks and walked off toward his own home.

It was a nice night and it wasn't too late. I decided to lounge on one of the chairs in the back of the house and enjoy the summer night. After about an hour I heard the front gate slam closed and I heard footsteps walking toward the back of the house. "John?" I called and looked toward where he would appear.

"What do y'want?" He said as he reached the yard. He sat down on the chair next to mine. The smell of alcohol was even stronger on him than it was on Paul.  
"Are you drunk?" I asked. He held up a bottle of beer and smiled as an answer. I took it from him. "Since you're already drunk you won't be needing this. Unless you want to wake up tomorrow with a hangover."  
"What do you know about 'angovers?" He challenged with slurred words.  
"Plenty. Now come on. I'll help you get to bed." I stood up and stretched my hand out toward him to help him up.  
He swatted it away. "Sod off!"  
"Look, I'm only trying to be nice and help you."  
"I don't need yer help!"  
"Okay, then stand up right now." I challenged with my hands on my hips. He attempted to stand only to stumble. I caught him before he could fall. "See? You can hardly stand up. Lean on me and I'll get you inside."  
"I don't need yer help!" He repeated.  
"You sound like a broken record. Let's go." I put his arm around my shoulders so he can lean against me. I walked him in the house and up the stairs while he mumbled incoherently. Eventually I got him to his room and sat him on his bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head against my stomach as I stood in front of him.  
"Why can't I get you out of my 'ead?"  
"Because you're drunk." I rolled my eyes. "John, you need to sleep. You have no clue what you're saying right now. Just lay down." I unwrapped his arms from around me. He laid down and I put the blanket over him.  
"Will you stay 'ere with me?" He asked.  
"No. You'll be fine. Besides, I doubt Mimi would like it if she found out I was in your room again. I'd rather not be kicked out of my only boarding option. Now get some sleep."  
"Goodnight, Alice." He mumble as I reached the door.  
"Goodnight, John. Enjoy that hangover tomorrow."

I went right to my room and tried to sleep. It took a while since I kept thinking of John. I thought of how nice he could be, but how much he annoyed me most of the time. I also kept thinking of how relaxed and happy he looked at The Cavern as he and the boys played. He may be a thorn in my side most of the time, but something about him captured my interest.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. I had a cup of tea and took a cup to John's room. My knock on the door was answered with a groan. I opened the door and found John with the covers over his head. "Go away, Mimi." He said lazily.  
"It's not Mimi."  
He groaned even louder. "Even worse!"  
"Shut up and get those covers off your head." I laughed. He did as I asked. "I brought some tea up for you." He sat up against the headboard and took the cup from me.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked before he took a sip from the cup.  
"Do I need a reason?" John stayed quiet. His head was probably killing him. "Well, you survived so I'm off." I stood up and walked toward the door.  
"What if I need ya?" He was making an excuse for me to stay.  
"It's a hangover. You'll be fine in a little while." I walked out of his room and into my own.

I put on a record and picked up my guitar. I played and sang along with each song. I must have been really into it because I completely lost track of time. After the last song on the record ended I heard someone clapping. John was in my room leaning against the closed door. I felt my face turn bright red when I noticed him which only made him laugh. "Encore! Encore!" he cheered as he clapped. "Y'know, I like yer face that colour. It suits you." He said, obviously enjoying my embarrassment.

"How long have you been standing there?" I was angry and embarrassed beyond belief.  
"I only caught the last few songs."  
"I see you're feeling better." I propped my guitar across the bed. "Now, what do you want?"  
"I want you t'come to the Cavern tonight. We got an evenin' gig. I won't leave until you say yes."  
"Okay, I'll be there." I agreed. John gave me a quick nod and left my room.

I ran a few errands during the day and when I got back home I decided to change from my skirt and top and into something more to my tastes. At least at the Cavern I wouldn't get weird looks from anybody if I wore my preferred clothes. I put on a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt. I thought about taking my jacket, but decided against it. It would be plenty warm there. For once, I actually styled my hair in a bouffant and did my usual eyeliner makeup. When I did one last look in the mirror I was pleased with my appearance, but I felt a little sad. Sure this was my usual club outfit, but I wasn't with my usual friends. I pushed the thought from my mind and walked out the door.

I made it to the club before the boys went on. I got a spot toward the front, but not as close as I was the other night. After a few minutes the boys ran onto the stage and began to play. Last time they played only covers of popular rock 'n' roll songs, but tonight they were playing songs I never heard.

After the show I went outside the club to wait for the boys near the back door. Two men approached me, and I felt totally unsafe.  
"What's a bird like you doing standin' along back 'ere fer?"  
"You waitin' fer someone, luv?"  
"That's none of your business." I told him.  
"She's a fighter, this one." The men kept talking about the sexual things they wanted to do to me. I argued and attempted to walk away, but they blocked my path. Their words were growing more violent and I tried to hide how terrified I actually was. I was relieved when I heard a familiar voice approaching.  
"Is there a reason you blokes are 'arassing my girl?  
"This is yer bird, Lennon?" One of the men asked. John took off his leather jacket and placed it around my shoulders and slid his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek and I could feel the blood rush to my face.  
"Yes, she is. Now sod off!" The two teddys groaned and walk off. John turned me to face him and laughed. "Yer face is all red again!" I took his jacket off and held it toward him. "No, keep it on. It's cold out 'ere. Are you alright?" I wasn't in the mood to protest and I slid it back on.  
"I'm fine." I replied and I saw the relief in his eyes. I started walking towards home and John followed.  
"It's my fault, y'know. I never should have left you alone." He looked at the ground as he walked beside me.  
"Don't you blame yourself, John!" I protested. "I'm an adult and I can handle myself. I don't need you to protect me."  
"I just couldn't stand myself if I let anything happen to you. Just promise me you won't go anywhere alone? Especially at night."  
"Okay, I promise I won't. Now stop beating yourself up, okay? I'm fine so let's just put this whole thing behind us." John remained silent and stared straight ahead as we walked. "I enjoyed the show." I added after an uncomfortable pause. John's eyes lit up at the thought of the show.  
"We were pretty fuckin' great, weren't we? The new songs went well." For the rest of our walk we talked about the show. When we reached the house I opened the gate and John stood still.  
"Aren't you coming in?" I asked  
He shook his head. "No, I'm going back to Paul's. I just wanted to walk you home first." I took off his jacket and handed it back to him. He refused to take it back just yet.  
"John, it's getting cold. You need to take it." I demanded. After a little bit of arguing he finally took it.  
"Fine. I'll take the bloody jacket, mum." He finally surrendered. "I like it better on you though." He added with a smile. I walked toward the house. John waited until I was inside and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This one is terrible. I apologize. I just needed to get some necessary information out of the way for upcoming events.**

**Also, I'm jumping a head a few days. Time was going a bit slowly.**

* * *

"How are you liking everything so far?" My mother's voice asked through the phone. "Have you made many friends?" Usually I just wrote letters home, but I knew my mom liked for me to call when I could. It was nice for me to hear a familiar voice when I spoke to her. I always preferred to make my calls home when nobody was around. Mimi was out for the day and John was hardly ever home so this was the ideal opportunity.

"I'm having a great time, mom. I have plenty of friends and everything is going well." I reassured her. She asked her usual questions about my upcoming classes and work. I gave her the details of my classes and told her how things were going at work.

"Now tell me about those friends of yours. Would I approve of them?"

"Some of them." I answered honestly. I could picture my mother's displeased expression at my answer. "You'd love Cynthia. She's really sweet. I think you'd like Catherine as well." I told her about my two friends from school.

"What about the ones I wouldn't approve of? What trouble have you gotten yourself into over there?"

"No trouble. Other than the two girls at school I hang out with a couple of boys. Mimi's nephew and his friends. His band, actually." I said casually. On cue John wandered into the room and sat on the chair next to where I was standing with the phone. My mom was already giving me a parental lecture about her disapproval for boys in rock n roll bands. John made one of his silly faces and I giggled.

"This is no laughing matter." My mother scolded.

"I'm not laughing at you. John just needs to go away and mind his own business." I directed the last part toward him. As a response he stood and took the phone from me.

"Sorry to interrupt, ma'am. This is John that needs to go away. I just wanted to tell you that I've been taking real good care of yer daughter and that you don't need to worry." There was a pause as she responded. "Oh, she's an absolutely lovely girl. Now, if it isn't too much to ask I'd like to borrow her for a while. We've got a show tonight and she's become a good luck charm for us." With that he hung up the phone.

"She'll have my head for that." I could just imagine what her next letter to me would say.  
"Well, I 'ave you now." He walked toward the door and I remained in place, confused. He stopped when he realized I hadn't moved. "Well, come 'ead." He gestured toward the door with his head.  
"Why? Don't you have anybody else to bother?" I asked.  
"Acutally, I don't. Now I know 'ow you feel. Not 'aving friends and all."  
"I have friends." I protested.  
"That posh bird and Cat? C'mon I'm much more interesting than them. Now come 'ead."  
"Maybe I'm busy." I lied quite obviously.  
"It wasn't a question." He said with a smile. I gave in and followed him outside.

"So, where exactly are you taking me this time?" I asked while we walked.  
"You ask too many questions." He replied with a grin. We walked a few blocks until we came to a red fence. John opened it and led me to an area covered by trees.  
"I'm about to ask another question."  
"Strawberry Field." He answered before I asked. "This is my secret place. I like to come 'ere and get away." He was more relaxed than I had ever seen him. Except when he was on stage.  
"If you're showing it to me then it's not really a secret."  
"I want you to see it. It's beautiful here, isn't it?" He asked rhetorically, but I nodded my head in agreement. We sat in silence for a while until I broke it.  
"I never would have taken you for a nature lover."  
"I'm not all bad, y'know. I know I act like a bastard to ya. Just don't go thinkin' I'm soft."  
I nodded again. "I know you're not. If you really were a bastard you wouldn't have helped me at the Cavern with those two guys."  
"I saved you and you haven't even thanked me yet." He scoffed in mock offense.  
"Thank you for coming to my rescue." I said half sarcastically.  
"You're welcome. It was a pleasure 'aving you as my girl for a night. Maybe one day I'll have that pleasure for real." He said. "Along with other pleasures." He added with his mischievous smile. I smiled and push him playfully.

I had enjoyed having a peaceful day with John that I had totally forgotten that I was supposed to meet up with Cynthia and Cat. John was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to make it to their show, but he seemed to understand. He walked me to the school where the girls were waiting.

"There you are. I was wonderin' what 'ad 'appened to ye." Cat said when I arrived. She looked and John and back at me.  
"Sorry, ladies. I couldn't keep her off me." John said. "She's in love with me, but who could blame her? You should know how that feels, Cat." He gave her a wink. She made a face of disgust and that only made him laugh. Cynthia just looked at me in disbelief and confusion. "You heard me right. She loves me." John said and he put his arm around my shoulder. I pushed him away.  
"Love isn't the word I'd use. Tolerate sounds right. I tolerate you." John just turned and walked away. How he could go from being so sweet to being a total bastard was beyond me. He seemed to enjoy making it seem like I followed him around like a lovesick puppy.  
"Anyway, what did you want me to meet you here for again?" I asked when John was gone.  
"We're helping to plan a school dance. It's to welcome the new students and we wanted you to help us." Cynthia said. She had a notebook in front of her with notes and drawings of decorations.  
"Uh, school dances aren't really my thing. I always skipped them back home." I admitted.  
"Well, that was in America. You're 'ere now and I think you should come."  
"I'll compromise with you. I'll help you plan it, but don't count on me attending." I said firmly.

After much persuading the girls agreed. They talked about potential dates for themselves as we worked. Cynthia had a boyfriend that she would be bringing and Cat had just started dating a new guy from school. I couldn't remember the names. I always was terrible with gossip.

When I finally arrived home I went to my room and there was a package on my desk. Mimi must have picked it up for me. I had to remember to thank her in the morning. The package was from Karen. I opened it and there was a short letter inside.

_Alice,_

_I hope you haven't forgotten about me already. I can't believe you've been gone a month already. I bet you've already got yourself a whole new set of friends. Have you found a boyfriend yet? I know you probably want to punch me for that so I'll do it for you. Ouch. Anyway, I was in the record shop the other day and I bought two copies of the new Elvis record. I picked up a few others that I thought you'd like. Do I know you or what? Send me a letter once in a while!_

_Karen._

I sorted through the records and wrote back to her.

_Dear Karen,_

_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ. Is that enough letters for you?_

_But seriously though, thanks for the records. You know me better than anyone else. The new ones aren't out over here yet. It'll be nice to have some new music. How could you think I've forgotten about you? I've made a few friends, but it's not the same. These girls got me helping them plan a school dance. At least I don't have to go. And no I don't have a boyfriend so you can stop playing transatlantic matchmaker. If I was in America I'd punch you for that. I'd write more, but I've had a long day._

_Your transatlantic best friend,  
Alice_

I folded the letter and left it on my desk. I'll send it tomorrow.


End file.
